A Schottky barrier diode using SiC is conventionally known as a high-voltage diode used for, e.g. an inverter circuit (see e.g. PTL 1). The Schottky barrier diode has a smaller forward voltage, a shorter reverse recovery time (trr) and better switching characteristics than a PN junction diode equivalent in current capacity. However, there is a great demand for an increase in a withstand voltage and efficiency, where it is needed to further increase the withstand voltage and to reduce the forward voltage.